


Увидеть, услышать, коснуться

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Доктор Сэм Беккет возвращается. Здоров ли он? Он избегает прикосновений, не разговаривает и хочет спрятаться от всех людей. Лишь Эл, имевший с ним ментальную связь на протяжении многих лет, может добиться от него ответной реакции.  Что делать, если разбудив естественные человеческие ощущения в Сэме Беккете, у них обоих пробудится желание любить?
Relationships: Эл Калавиччи/ Сэм Беккет, Эл Калавиччи/Бет Калавиччи
Kudos: 1





	1. Одна сотая процента

Глубоко в пустыне в Нью-Мехико, в пещере располагался научный центр по реализации проекта «Квантовый скачок», который реализовывал давнюю мечту людей — путешествие во времени. Уже как год он финансировался весьма слабо, и многие сотрудники проекта разбредались, чтобы найти более подходящие места работы. Здесь уже на всем старались экономить, хотя при своей мощности они могли  
бы пятьдесят лет не задумываться о лучшем оборудовании. Проблема  
была в одном. Проект «Квантовый скачок» был признан бесперспективным из-за исчезновения его родителя, идейного вдохновителя, гения, доктора Сэмюэля Беккета. Пять лет проект работал, но вот уже год, как Сэм Беккет не выходил на связь, его следы в прошлом невозможно было отследить, и Зигги, компьютер с высокоразвитым эго, давал не самый радужный процент его возвращения.  
Была ночь, и база освещалась лишь на треть мощности. Адмирал Альберт Калавиччи шёл по слабо освещённому ангару. Звук его шагов рождало эхо, которое гулко раздавалось от стен, рассыпалось на сотни мельчайших дробящихся звуков, и казалось, что идёт целый взвод. Но он был один.

Одинокая фигура шла очень медленно. Эл очень устал, но чувство долга было сильнее. Работа отнимала все силы, но каждый день он приходил сюда, чтобы пройти по ангару, нескольким коридорам, отделам и секциям. Наконец он вышел к залу ожидания и самому сердцу проекта — компьютеру, который никто так и не смог выключить. Звук работавшего компьютера придавал жизнь этому месту. Легко было представить все помещения вокруг компьютера, своих коллег, часть своей работы, ставшей кошмаром. Единственное место — голографическая камера — навевало самые тяжёлые воспоминания, ведь там он работал и видел своего дорогого друга на протяжении пяти лет.

Год, целый год… Казалось, что всё закончено, и оборудование должны были демонтировать, но все оставалось как обычно. На панели управления оставалась чашка Ирвина «Живчика» Гушмана, и Эл с отвращением уставился на нее, ещё хранившей в себе остатки кофейной гущи. Живчик так и не ушёл в другой проект, как и он. Они постоянно сталкивались вместе, но никогда не заговаривали о Сэме. Он был запретной темой. Казалось, заговори они о Бэккете, нечто волшебное и невероятное лопнет и развеется, и Элу придётся признаться самому себе, что Сэм погиб и больше не вернётся.

Чувство, сильнее чем долг и больше чем простое сопереживание, гнало сюда и побуждало проверять работу компьютера и квантового ускорителя. Ему верилось, что ещё не всё потеряно, что Сэм продолжает путешествовать, но только без него. Эл умирал каждый вечер от ожидания страшных известий. Но Зигги всё также работал, сообщая лишь самый минимум информации.

Слух Калавиччи различил еле слышимое потрескивание от перепада напряжения. Надо проверить здесь всё, прежде чем расслабиться и хоть немного отдохнуть.

— Зигги, здравствуй, — еле размыкая губы, произнёс Эл.

— Здравствуйте, адмирал, — ответил компьютер женским голосом.  
— Как прошёл сегодняшний день? У вас все в порядке? Судя по вашему учащенному дыханию и стуку сердца, я ставлю сорок пять процентов из ста, что у вас развивается сердечная недостаточность.

Эл только улыбнулся и вытащил сигару. Он не признавал вред от курения и дымил сигарами по-прежнему.

— Лучше сообщи, когда Сэм вернётся домой.

— Процент вероятности возвращения домой доктора Сэма Бэккета одна сотая доля процента.

Эл поперхнулся дымом сигары, которую только что зажёг.

— Вчера была только одна тысячная процента, — уточнил он с восторженным изумлением. — Больше в десять раз!

— Да, я заметила, — произнёс искусственный интеллект. — И процент продолжает расти.

— Что означает — Сэм скоро вернётся.

Калавиччи, как заправский техник и программист проверил работу квантового ускорителя. Он научился не хуже Живчика справляться с техникой и капризным компьютером с характером Барбары Стрейзанд. От ежедневной проверки зависело возвращение Сэма. Элу было весьма приятно осознавать, что Сэм может вернуться в любой момент, и он с трудом ложился ночью рядом с Бет, но с удовольствием устраивался в кресле, единственном в помещении, и засыпал до утра среди холода и темноты.

Эл пошевелился. Казалось, он заснул на мгновение, потому что его мышцы затекли. Что-то изменилось. Воздух вибрировал от напряжения. Эл почувствовал, что ему тяжело дышать. В груди раздались хрипы, и Эл инстинктивно разорвал на груди рубашку, пытаясь спастись от недостатка воздуха. Огромный пустой ангар показался слишком тесным и маленьким. Его стены сжались в одну точку, и несколько ламп, освещавшие вечным холодным светом помещение, погасли. Эл оказался в полнейшей темноте. Сердце и лёгкие Эла замерли на время, и он упал на пол от внезапного приступа. Его глаза закрылись и он, бывалый моряк, офицер, упал в обморок.

Он не увидел и не слышал, как квантовый ускоритель загудел от нарастающей мощности, и голос Зигги сказал «С возвращением, доктор Беккет». Сумрачная фигура, сотканная из белых и голубых нитей, и неторопливо, как в замедленной съёмке, обретавшая плотность и силу, наклонилась над Калавиччи, который лежал без сознания на полу.

Человек, появившийся из квантового ускорителя, взял адмирала на руки и, пошатываясь от напряжения, двинулся к выходу. Прочь из неудачного места дислокации.

***

Бет ощущала злость и тревогу. Ей не нравилась одержимость Эла проектом, закончившимся год назад. Эти постоянные отлучки среди ночи, задумчивость мужа, его внезапные приступы сонливости, кашель от курения сигар, неподвижный взгляд, устремлённый на единственную фотографию погибшего друга. Даже в отсутствии огня в постели Бет обвиняла не мужа, а бессовестного Сэма Беккета. Ну кто он такой? Бет согласна, он был гением, блестящим учёным, но зачем по нему убиваться целый год? Она не понимала, что дружба, начавшаяся пятнадцать лет назад, не может так просто закончиться. Все идеи, мозговые штурмы, посиделки за расчетами до рассвета Эл и Сэм делили вместе. Более того, это и совместные завтраки-обеды-ужины и выпивка в барах…

На рассвете, когда холодный воздух резко сменялся на горячий, даже раскалённый, раздался телефонный звонок. Бет спросонок сказала:

— Эл, ответь, мне через час вставать. Я ещё посплю.

Но звонок продолжал громко и настойчиво дребезжать, врываясь в сонный и расслабленный ритм утра. Бет провела рукой по постели и обнаружила, что вторая половина постели холодная, без признаков присутствия мужа. Это открытие её настолько возмутило, что она раздражённо рявкнула:

— Алло!

— Здравствуй, Бет. Это я, Джон Шепард.

— Здравствуй, Джон. Что-то случилось? Вряд ли бы так рано звонил.

— Да, кое-что. Гушман ехал по дороге домой с подругой и увидел твоего мужа недалеко от Грин-стрит на углу с Уорнер-плейс. К счастью, с ним всё в порядке, и его жизни ничего не угрожает. Уже не угрожает.

Сон мгновенно улетучился. Как бы Бет не сердилась на мужа за ночные отлучки, она не желала ему ничего плохого. Сбросив тяжёлую дремоту, она откинула одеяло и спросила:

— Что с ним?

— Небольшие проблемы с сердцем. Человек, нашедший его, смог оказать медицинскую помощь.

— Отлично! Я могу его видеть?

— Мужа? Конечно! Но только недолго, он всё же пережил тяжелое потрясение.

— Какое?

— По словам нашедшего, он просто переутомился. Но всё же мы все были в шоке, увидев его спасителя.

— И что же? Он какая-то известная личность?

— Разумеется. Это же наш Сэм! Он вернулся! — голос доктора Шепарда был почему-то совсем не радостным, а наоборот весьма встревоженным.

— Беккет? Он тоже в больнице? — изумилась Бет.

— Да, им занимаются весь квалифицированный состав медиков. Но это неважно. Главное, что Альберт рвется к нему, несмотря на недомогание.

— Я еду к Элу, — категорически заявила Бет. — Если с ним что-нибудь случится, я скручу его в рог и собственноручно закопаю в могилу.

— Не надо так, — хмыкнул Шепард. — Пусть Эл отоспится и хорошенько отдохнёт.

— Обязательно, — сказала Бет, — я скоро буду.

Бет приехала меньше через полчаса. Эл засыпал, улыбнувшись жене сквозь полудрему.

— Была вероятность одной сотой процента, что Сэм вернётся, — проталкивая слова через губы, сказал Эл. — И Сэм её использовал.

Эл был напряжен и готов бежать к своему другу. Его кулаки сжимались и разжимались, а ноги спущены наполовину на пол. Глаза беспокойно бегали по потолку и стенам и избегали прямого взгляда на жену. Видимо, Шепард дал ему не просто успокоительное, а что-то покрепче. Бет мягко взяла Эла за руку и попыталась уложить его поудобней.

— С тобой всё хорошо, Эл?

— Всё в порядке, — немедленно ответил он. — Я счастлив.

Бет увидела яркие искорки в тёмных глазах мужа, перед тем, как они закрылись, и Эл заснул. Видимо, он не врал, говоря о счастье. Бет давно не слышала таких слов от него, и тем более было странно узнать, что стоило только вернуться старому другу, чтобы обрести душевное равновесие.

Бет тяжело вздохнула. Она попрощалась с Шепардом и спустилась на больничный двор. Вокруг Гушмана собирались все сотрудники базы и что-то бурно обсуждали. Кажется, будущую вечеринку в честь возвращения Беккета. Неприятное чувство кольнуло сердце миссис Колавичи. Никто из них не говорил о недомогании Эла, хотя, возможно, это было просто желание знать и слышать о муже как можно больше, будто весь мир крутится вокруг Эла Калавиччи. Но это так и было. Всё желание и чувства Бет стремились к собственному мужу. Она отогнала крамольную мысль, что она ему не нужна, и стоило оставить его вместе с мечтами и желаниями выйти за пределы возможного рядом с доктором Беккетом.

Идти к ветеринарному отделу, где она работала, было очень рано, но ничего не оставалось делать. Лучше работать, чем терзать себя чувством, что сегодня она потеряла частичку себя, в то время, как Эл, кажется, нашел свою потерю.


	2. Добиться встречи недостаточно

Эл отдыхал четыре дня, прежде чем ему позволили встать с постели. Его усталость нисколько не уступала беспокойству о Сэме, и он спал довольно тревожно. Он постоянно выныривал с дремотного состояния и требовал встречи со своим другом и начальником проекта в одном лице. Шепард первый день отмалчивался, на второй хмыкал, на третий Альберт Калавичи взорвался. От просьб он перешёл к угрозам, и в конце концов ему ответили. Но не Шепард, а представитель Сената Диана Макбрайт. Она возглавила комиссию по медосмотру доктора Беккета, чтобы составить личное мнение и решить, нужно ли продолжать финансирование проекта.   
Сенатор Макбрайт была недовольна. Никто не был доволен, но Эл имел право на ответы. Ему в резкой форме ответили, что мозг доктора Беккета поврежден, что он не реагирует ни на речь, ни на присутствие людей. Его нужно изолировать и как следует протестировать.  
— Очень жаль, что доктор Беккет оказался недееспособным. Всё же стоит прекратить исследования. Без его гениального ума невозможно воссоздать столь невероятный проект, которым был «Квантовый скачок». Сколько жизней и судеб мы могли бы изменить, и направить будущее планеты к процветанию и созданию лучшего будущего.  
— Но всё же есть надежда? — спросил адмирал Калавичи, упорству которого можно было позавидовать.  
— Никакой, — отрезала сенатор Макбрайт. — Он никого не узнает, ничего не помнит. Более того — он вообще ничего не говорит. Не вижу смысла в дальнейшем финансировании. Проект можно сворачивать, а самому доктору Беккету следует подлечиться.   
— Жаль, — скупо произнёс доктор Шепард, а остальные доктора из специальной комиссии покачали головой и вышли из палаты.  
Эл понял, что Шепард ценил его взаимодействие с доктором Беккетом, и был уверен, что он дал ему подсказку. Но какую? Что он может помочь Сэму? Но это абсурд! — Эл не врач.  
Эл внезапно пожалел, что ушла Вербена Бикс — психотерапевт, которая помогала потерянным людям из прошлого и пережить непростые жизненные ситуации. Она ушла одной из первых, и с проблемами приходилось разбираться самим.  
Бет приходила каждый вечер и приносила с собой пиццу. Эл не задумывался, скучно ли ей дома по ночам. В конце концов они взрослые люди, и вполне могли занять самих себя. Единственное, что супруги Калавичи давно уже не проводили время вместе, и если бы случилось нечто неприятное или странное, они бы занимались проблемами в одиночку, не требуя в ответ непосильной помощи. Они спокойно могли разойтись по разным комнатам, занимаясь своими делами. Их связывало общее прошлое и работа. Бет и Эл с удовольствием болтали о делах, и их разговоры могли длиться часами.   
После выкидыша Бет иметь детей больше не могла, и ее энергия и любовь сконцентрировалась на животных, которые находились под ее опекой. Вот и сейчас она щебетала о своиз экспериментах, но Эл смотрел сквозь неё и не слушал. Он раздумывал, какие привести аргументы Шепарду, чтобы его поскорее выписали.  
— Ты витаешь в облаках, — обвиняюще произнесла Бет.  
— Да, прости, — покаялся Эл, но никаких угрызений совести не чувствовал.  
Ему нестерпимо хотелось курить и глотнуть виски. Семидневное больничное уединение влияло на него раздражающе, и эта нервозность передалась и жене. Бет с осуждением взглянула на него, когда Эл по привычке похлопал по карманам в поисках сигары. Доктор Шепард говорил о некоторых проблемах, возникших с сердечным ритмом, и следовало чем-то пожертвовать. Или выпивка, или сигара — постоянная борьба между зависимостями. Элу около десяти лет пришлось потратить, чтобы тягу к спиртному частично заменить курением. Сейчас же избавиться от сигары было невероятным подвигом.  
Единственное, что беспокоило жену и его самого, это вспыльчивость. Элу немало перепало во Вьетнаме, когда он пробыл в плену, но именно там он научился справляться с гневом. С женой иногда было трудно держать себя в руках. Также и как с сотрудниками, когда не понимали его рекомендаций и доводов. Так и сейчас — ему хотелось наорать на Шепарда, на неопытную молодую медсестру, которая брала кровь на анализ. Эл зашипел от боли. Его глаза сверкнули, и Бет вздрогнула.  
— Я злюсь, и ты знаешь, чем это может закончиться. Я хочу видеть Сэма, и это сильнее меня, — задыхаясь, произнёс Эл, намереваясь встать, как только медсестра возьмёт кровь.  
— Ты вернёшься в его проект? — спросила Бет. — Он закрыт, и я думаю, что нам с тобой лучше уехать. Навестить маму и поехать в Бразилию. Хочу в Бразилию!  
— Подождите, пожалуйста, — попросила медсестра, которой жутко хотелось убежать от семейных разговоров.  
— Уехать? — удивился Альберт. — Ни за что. Я всегда был готов…  
Он махнул свободной рукой, не желая рассказывать, что у него с Сэмом Беккетом намного больше общего, чем Бет может представить.  
— Зачем тебе друг, который не способен себя обслужить… — пробормотала она.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — резко спросил Эл.  
Бет молча достала из сумочки платок и зеркало. Она внимательно осмотрела недостатки в макияже и лишь потом неохотно ответила:  
— Мне говорила Эльвира, а ей сказала Глория, а Вероника провела меня в комплекс для трудных пациентов, и я… Он ужасен, — вздрогнула Бет.  
— Ты видела его? — вскочил с постели Эл.  
— Да! — воскликнула Бет. — Тебе не стоит с ним связываться. С ним никто ничего не может сделать. Его нужно изолировать!  
— Это мне решать, — резко ответил Эл. — Позови Шепарда.  
— Но…  
— Позови Шепарда!  
Это была первая за размолвка за долгое время. Когда-то, ещё на заре отношений, они много ссорились, и им понадобилась помощь психолога, чтобы преодолеть трудности в общении. И вот снова всё вернулось. Бет недовольно поджала губы.  
— Надеюсь, мне не придётся об этом жалеть, — с вызовом сказала Бет и ушла.  
Эл на мгновение задумался, чего боится его жена и почему она внезапно ушла, но быстро выбросил все плохие мысли из головы. Кажется, у него возникли проблемы, но решать их прямо сейчас не хотелось.  
Шепард договорился с Калавичи встретиться попозже. Он был ведущим специалистом, и, кроме, собственно, самого доктора Беккета, никого лучше не было во всем Нью-Мехико. Элу было невтерпёж, и он с трудом дождался окончания рабочего дня, чтобы Шепард освободился.  
Когда основной медперсонал ушёл, а ночной только-только приступил к своим обязанностям, Шепард предложил Элу следовать за ним. Они прошли из одного корпуса в другой, находившийся под землёй.  
Здесь всё было по другому, не так, как в том корпусе, где находился Эл. Он оглядел помещение в признаках чего-то знакомого, и тем более, присутствия своего друга. От раздумий его отвлекло жужжание записывающих приборов. Очевидно, что здесь была аппаратура не менее сложная, чем в НАСА. Но его прежде обеспокоили негромкие разговоры двух медсестер. Медицинские термины звучали непривычно и внушали невольную тревогу. Похоже, дела у Сэма обстоят намного хуже, чем Эл себе представлял. Кто сможет вытащить друга из глубокой задницы? Эл невольно одернул себя от удручающих мыслей и повторил себе, что он не врач. Самый лучший — Джон Шепард — вылечит Сэма, как бы плохо тому ни было.  
Однако Эла удивила не самая современная аппаратура и не самые лучшие врачи. Его поразила стена. Нет. СТЕНА. Стена из плотного стекла. За ней угадывалась постель и лежащий больной.  
У Эла тяжело сжалось сердце. Неужели всё так плохо? Неужели Сэм, самый лучший из людей, находится в столь страшном месте? Страшном, потому что Эл не сомневался — Сэму ничем не помочь.  
Но он ошибся. То, что было принято за человека, оказалось всего лишь смятой постелью. Но вот клубок из одеял в углу внушал надежду, что человек, закутанный в нем, не мёртв и не парализован. Этот клубок шевелился и менял свое расположение. Тут же находилась одна пожилая медсестра и уговаривала клубок из одеял протянуть руку:  
— Сэмми, больно не будет. То есть будет, только немножечко. Ты уснешь, и мы сможем дальше проводить обследование.  
По хорошему, можно было вколоть снотворное без согласия, удерживая в руках, но, как уверял сам Шепард, Сэму требовался эмоциональный оклик на каждое действие, и с ним много говорили. Нужна была мотивация, чтоб Сэм проявлял участие в беседе.  
Эл ощутил, как ярость росла в нём. Как сквозь туман, он разглядел равнодушный взгляд своего друга. Одеяло спадало с плеч, и Эл наблюдал замедленные жесты больного.  
— Нет! — рявкнул Калавиччи. — Не смейте!  
Медсёстры обернулись, и на мгновение всё затихло. Лишь писк приборов выдавал, что здесь происходит.  
Показалась практически обнаженная фигура Сэма Беккета в одних боксерах. Эл не сразу сообразил, что с ним не так. Даже приборы замерли.  
Сэм, худой и какой-то тусклый, встал и уставился на Калавичи. Взгляд немного пугал, и стало очевидно, что он накачан лекарствами по завязку. Наконец широкая улыбка коснулась его губ.  
— Эл! — произнёс Сэм.  
И тут же всё пришло в движение. Эл только смотрел на уставшего и испуганного Сэма Беккета, а тот повторял: "Эл, Эл", будто других слов больше не знал.


	3. Три недели надежды

Приборы сошли с ума, и на лице Сэма застыло мученическое выражение. Он инстинктивно зажал уши и присел, но всё же продолжал сиять и смотреть на непонимающего Эла. Раздражающий писк затих на высокой ноте, когда Шепард выключил энцефаллограф. Эл, наконец, понял, что он натворил. Это на его присутствие реагировал Сэм, и что бы здесь не произошло, именно Эл был катализатором происшествия.  
— Адмирал, это потрясающе! Вы можете исправить всё… — глотая слова, стал говорить Шепард. — Приходите сюда почаще, и доктор Беккет поправится. Я верю в это!  
Эл был растерян. Его сердце тянулось к другу, и он хотел обнять Сэма, сказать ободряющие слова и посмотреть в глаза, увидеть блеск разума и света.  
— Освободите его, — сказал он. — Освободите!  
Под долгим взглядом Эла Шепард в конце концов уступил. Сэма освободили из изолятора, и он неуверенно переступил порог лаборатории. Он будто не замечал происходящее и выскальзывал из рук людей, которые могли оказать ему поддержку. Казалось, он боялся прикосновений. Эл едва-едва удержался от объятий. Это была самая эгоистичная мысль за сегодня. Он не хотел сделать Сэму больно. Сэм на мгновение протянул руки навстречу, но Эл отступил на шаг, не желая травмировать его психику. Взгляд Сэма мгновенно потух, улыбка погасла, и руки безвольно повисли вдоль туловища. Но всё же отклик был, который мог отследить такой опытный доктор, как Шепард. Он хотел помочь им обоим.  
— Беккету хорошо рядом с вами, адмирал, — начал он разговор.  
— Да, это правда, — признал Эл, — ведь я долгое время состоял в мысленной связи с доктором Беккетом. Я был единственным человеком отсюда, с которым Сэм общался на протяжении пяти лет. То есть с тех пор, как он вошёл в квантовый ускоритель.  
— И вы думаете, что эта связь сохранилась? — вскинулся доктор Шепард.  
Эл пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю, но Сэм сейчас очень рад меня видеть.  
— Конечно! — загорелся доктор. — Если бы видели его вчера...  
Минуту они молчали, наблюдая за тем, как Сэм одевается в рубашку и джинсы. Он скользил между медсёстрами как угорь, тщательно избегая прикосновений. Сэм всячески показывал, что может справиться сам.  
— Если бы вы, адмирал, приходили сюда...  
— Я готов сделать всё что в моих силах. Но смогу ли я?  
— Я увидел мгновенный скачок в его самочувствии, когда вы появились.  
— Я всё понимаю, — ответил Эл. — И то, что я не врач, вас не останавливает?  
Шепард внимательно взглянул на Калавичи. Но тот как раз отвлёкся на то, как Беккет смотрел на себя в зеркало, и они вдвоем — адмирал и доктор Шепард — стали наблюдать, как лицо больного выражало шок, ужас и неверие.  
— Я всё же попрошу, чтоб вы приходили сюда как можно чаще.  
— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, — повторил Эл, — я обещаю. Сэм — мой лучший друг. Я готов поселить его у себя дома, лишь бы ему стало легче. Но возможно ли это, и не нарушу ли я какие-то установки в лечении?  
— Не думаю. Мы же друг друга прекрасно знаем. И не принижайте свои знания и опыт. Вы прекрасно справитесь с первой медицинской помощью. Самое главное, подумайте, что бы вы сказали своей жене, адмирал. Поговорите с ней.   
Сэм покачивался на носках, держась за голову. Наконец он поднял глаза, и взгляды старых друзей встретились. Сэм замер, еле сдерживаясь от желания прикоснуться к своему другу. Он глядел на Эла с такой невероятной жадностью и надеждой, не осмеливаясь подойти, что Эл задрожал от непонятного призыва. Ему захотелось защитить Сэма, заключить в объятия и никогда не отпускать. Но как только показалось, что между ними пропасть, и преодолеть её невозможно, хотя расстояние было не больше десятка шагов, желание помочь вспыхнуло с ещё большей силой.  
Шепард с улыбкой наблюдал за ними двоими. Между адмиралом Калавичи и доктором Беккетом много лет были очень крепкие дружеские отношения. Неудивительно, что они вдвоём реализовали потрясающий проект для разработки путешествий во времени. Сейчас теория была доказана, успешно протестирована, можно было немного расслабиться и отдохнуть. В случае с Сэмом пройти полноценную реабилитацию. Через что прошёл доктор Беккет, можно было только догадываться, последний год сильно подточил его силы. Доктор Шепард готов был заполучить его, чтобы вытряхнуть все данные о самочувствии путешественника во времени, и пока Бэккет нуждался в уходе, он собирался использовать все ресурсы лаборатории.   
К полуночи Эл приехал домой уставший, но счастливый. Бет приготовила утку с апельсинами. У Эла него не было аппетита, и он сделал себе только кофе.  
Бет читала какую то книгу, и равнодушно повела плечом, когда муж поцеловал в макушку.  
— Сегодня какой-то праздник? — спросил Эл.  
— Годовщина нашего знакомства и твоя выписка, — как можно беспечней ответила она, но Эл явно видел, что ей больно.  
— Прости, сложный день был сегодня.  
— Сложно вернуться домой, когда тебя выписали? — приподняла бровь Бет.  
— Меня не выписали, — кашлянул Эл. — Меня перевели в другой комплекс. К Сэму.  
Бет насторожилась.  
— Почему к нему?  
— Похоже, я единственный, кто может помочь Сэму восстановить здоровье.  
— Вот как, — нахмурилась Бет и добавила: — Идём спать. Мы оба устали за сегодня.  
Эл положил руку ей на плечо, и они направились в спальню. Бет включила музыку и задвигалась в танце, положив руки на плечи Элу.  
— Мы так давно не были вместе, — прошептала Бет.  
— Это правда, — улыбнулся Эл.  
Он положил руки ей на талию и вдохнул клубничный аромат её волос. Бет как можно соблазнительней прижалась к нему, и тело Эла откликнулось на женский призыв. Он стал целовать ее и прижал ещё сильней. Халат скользнул на пол. Эл заметил, что на Бет сексуальное белье и с удовольствием погладил шелковистую кожу.  
— Ты постаралась сегодня, — шепнул он.  
— Мне хотелось, чтоб ты забыл все проблемы, — и поцеловала мужа.  
Как нарочно, Эл задумался о происшедшем в последнее время. Пока он гладил и ласкал свою жену, он думал о глазах Сэма и о его неестественной худобе. Эл легко узнал признаки физического насилия. Не желая думать сейчас о своём друге, он стал ещё жарче целовать Бет и шептать на ухо всякие непристойности. Отвлечься было нелегко, но необходимо.   
После жарких объятий хотелось расслабиться, и они разомлевшие откинулись друг от друга. Им обоим не спалось, и Бет встала, чтобы попить воды. Вернувшись в объятия мужа, Бет положила голову ему на плечо. Эл подумал, что сейчас прекрасный момент поговорить с женой и спросил: — Бет, ты не против, чтобы Сэм пожил немного у нас?  
Бет скользнула из объятий и омертвевшими губами прошептала:  
— Что?  
Элу пришлось объясниться:  
— Прости. Я много думаю о Сэме, и мне очень хочется ему помочь.  
— И об этом нужно было спрашивать в то время, когда мы занимались любовью?  
— Нужно же было спросить хоть когда нибудь?   
— И лучшего времени ты не нашёл? — в голосе Бет появились гневные ноты.  
— Это важно? — спросил Эл. — Я хочу помочь Сэму!  
— Сэм важен для проекта "Квантовый скачок", но для нашей семьи нужны лишь ты и я.  
— Бет, сколько можно! Он не случайный человек. Мы вместе работаем и учимся друг у друга много лет! Мы друзья, и ему нужна помощь. Доктор Шепард...  
— Скажи ещё, что доктор Шепард сам предложил пожить Сэму у нас!  
Невинный разговор стремительно превращался в ссору.   
— Ладно.  
Бет недолго пробыла в объятиях мужа.  
— Я пойду.  
Она подобрала белье и одежду и ушла в другую комнату, даже не включая свет. Эл остался, гадая, что произошло с Бет этим вечером.  
* * *  
Утро началось на удивление спокойно. После душа Эл отправился на кухню, откуда доносился аромат теплых блинчиков. Бет миролюбиво чмокнула Эла в щеку и поставила перед ним чашку горячего кофе.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе.  
Эл видел, что Бет не злится и даже мурлычет незамысловатый мотивчик.  
— Я решила, что злиться незачем, — произнесла Бет. — Если ты можешь помочь Сэму Беккету, и Шепард будет консультировать тебя, то мешать не стану. В конце концов, я тоже врач, и понимаю, что даже самый последний бродяга нуждается в шансе изменить свою жизнь.  
— Сэм не бродяга, — проговорил Эл, — он гениальный мальчик, и я хочу помочь ему.  
Бет вздохнула, а Эл подошёл и обнял её.   
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал он. — Мы вместе вытащил Сэма из болезненного состояния. Ты же поможешь мне?  
— Я ветеринар, — попыталась возразить Бет.  
Вдруг она широко раскрыла глаза от понимания.  
— Ты боишься, что ничего не получится?  
— У меня всё получится, — твердо ответил Эл. — Иначе я не прощу себе, что такой гений, как Сэм Беккет, не способен будет завязать шнурки!  
Шутка разрядила обстановку. Бет улыбнулась, а Эл взял вилку, чтобы прикончить душистые блинчики с кленовым сиропом. Начался новый день, полный забот и хлопот.  
* * *  
Три недели Эл приходил в медицинский корпус и наблюдал за выздоровлением своего друга. Медленно, но уверенно, Сэм из сомнамбулы превращался в просто уставшего человека. Процедуры проводили только опытные медсёстры. Сэм в такие моменты был чрезвычайно напряжен, и только успокаивающий голос Эла помогал абстрагироваться от навязчивых чужих рук.   
Сэм Беккет боялся. Это было видно по его жестам, походке и поведению. Но добиться от него ответов, что произошло, и как он оказался дома, в родном времени, не представлялось возможным. Шепард был уверен, что это вопрос многих недель и месяцев, и для начала нужно было создать обстановку, располагающую к размеренному и спокойному существованию. Эл Калавичи был готов помочь Сэму Беккету всем, чем только можно было возможным.  
— ... Доктор Беккет физически здоров. У него психологическая травма, которую не преодолеть, пребывая за стеклом изолятора. Он нуждается в домашней обстановке, которая будет внушать уют и спокойствие. Его не стоит отправлять домой и предоставлять самому себе. Адмирал Калавичи прекрасно справится с поставленной задачей. Я буду наблюдать за изменениями регулярно каждый день. По понедельникам Сэм Беккет будет проходить регулярный медосмотр. Нет, не стоит. Как хотите. До свидания.  
Шепард положил трубку и взглянул на адмирала Калавичи.   
— Мне пришлось пять раз за неделю объяснить сенатору Макбрайт, что доктор Беккет уже не будет находиться в стенах лаборатории. Он не даун, не аутист, и вполне контролирует собственное поведение. Ваше присутствие, адмирал, весьма благотворно повлияло на динамику выздоровления.  
— Три недели в изоляции — вполне достаточно, — резонно ответил Эл.  
На пороге кабинета появился Сэм. Еще более худой, чем три недели назад, но со светом в глазах. Он с любопытством взглянул на Шепарда.  
— Альберт забирает тебя к себе домой. Ты помнишь, мы об этом говорили?  
Сэм кивнул.  
— Да, — произнёс он. Единственное, чего добился доктор Шепард, это односложные ответы. Полностью говорить фразы и предложения Сэм не мог. Или не хотел, но определить его желание общаться с людьми было невозможно.  
— Идем, Сэм. Я отвезу тебя домой.  
— Да, — ответил Сэм.   
Шепард кивнул Калавичи.  
— Удачи, адмирал.


	4. Всё наперекосяк

В машине Сэм молчал и по сторонам не смотрел. Казалось, он видел что-то внутри себя и весьма нелицеприятные вещи, так как его лицо искажала гримаса боли. Это было странно, так как в лаборатории он казался полон сил и радости. Но разве можно так притворяться? Похоже, Сэм был подвержен перепадам настроения намного чаще, чем фиксировал врач.  
Эл забеспокоился, когда его друг прикрыл глаза ладонями. Неужели он плачет? Но нет — Сэм мгновенно взял себя в руки и всю оставшуюся дорогу наблюдал за меняющимся ландшафтом.  
Наконец, машина затормозила у двухэтажного коттеджа с флюгером на крыше. Ветер дул умеренный, но флюгер носился как бешеный, издавая натужный скрипучий звук. Сам коттедж был белый с зелёными ставнями, по углам располагались цветочные кадки без цветов. Эл только сейчас заметил, насколько они неуместны, и с трудом подавил внезапно возникшее раздражение.   
— Сэм, выходи, — хлопнул по плечу друга Эл, когда тот не пошевелился.   
Сэм сьежился от внезапного удара, а Эл устыдился своего порыва. Он с сожалением проследил, как Сэм послушно открывает дверь и вываливается из автомобиля. Будто на какое-то время потерял координацию и мозги в том числе, потому что пошёл не в сторону дома, а вдоль дороги. Затем Сэм очнулся и повернул обратно.  
— Не торопись, Сэм, мне нужно открыть дверь. Бет будет только вечером.   
Эл показал его, Сэма, комнату. Ничего лишнего и личного не было, кроме кровати, шкафа и комода. Стояло ещё кресло у окна, и вот именно оно привлекло Сэма. Он сел и уставился на пустынный пейзаж. Весна уже входила в свои права, и воздух казался не таким уж обжигающе холодным.  
Эл заглянул в холодильник, чтобы перекусить. Ветчина, помидоры и сыр годятся для бутербродов, и Эл соорудил по парочке. Сэм ел механически, создалось такое впечатление, что он не различал вкус еды.   
Эл неожиданно понял, что он не знает, чем занять своего гостя. Хотя какой Сэм гость? Он нуждался в присмотре и отдыхе. Чтобы восстановить душевное здоровье, пройдет немало времени, и гость будет означать "ближе чем друг, и больше чем родственник".  
Эл вздохнул, глядя на безучастного Сэма. Глаза того были прикрыты, и можно было только гадать, о чём он думает, и какие ужасные образы он видит. На виске Сэма билась жилка, и она говорила о тяжелой умственной деятельности.  
— Сэм, — как можно спокойнее сказал Альберт, — пойдем отдыхать. Ты мне совершенно не нравишься. Тебе сняли самые острые симптомы, но сейчас ты выглядишь хуже, чем с утра.  
Эл взял безвольную ладонь Сэма и слегка потянул на себя. Сэм встал с кухонного стула и, отправившись за хозяином дома, так же послушно устроился на постели и закрыл глаза.  
Эл ощутил, что вымотался не меньше, чем больной Сэм. Нервное напряжение сказалось слишком сильным, и он принял горячий душ. После процедур Эл был готов работать, и он углубился в расчеты. Документы требовали тщательной проверки, и на два часа Эл выпал из реальности.   
Солнце склонилось к закату, когда он вспомнил о своем жильце. Элу следовало лучше продумать свой график работы, чтобы не оставлять Сэма наедине со своими мыслями. И он поспешил к другу в комнату.  
Сэм крепко спал. Что же он будет делать ночью? Хорошо, что Шепард снабдил некоторыми лекарствами, которые помогут в выравнивании настроения и в хорошем сне. Он просто примет таблетки и будет спать дальше. Время выздоровления упиралось в количестве времени, проведенном в правильном сочетании физической нагрузки, сна и отдыха. Одно не исключало другого, и Эл вечером собирался на прогулку с Сэмом по окрестностям.  
Когда вернулась Бет, Эл мурлыкал над готовкой ризотто, в гостиной бормотал телевизор, а Сэм тихонько сидел у себя в комнате.   
— Привет, дорогая, — чмокнула Эл жену, — скоро ужин. Сэм уже проснулся.  
— Сэм, — проворчала Бет, бросая сумочку на стол.   
— Ты всю жизнь его ревнуешь, может угомонишься? — заметил Эл, помешивая еду.  
— Прости, я по привычке. Я очень устала и прямо сейчас пойду в душ.  
— А как же ризотто?  
Но Бет уже скрылась в глубине дома.  
Эл чертыхнулся и выключил готовое блюдо. В этот же момент явился Сэм. Тот щурил глаза, кажется, слишком много смотрел на солнце.  
— Эл, — только сказал он.  
— Подождем Бет? Вместе поедим, а перед сном погуляем.  
Сэм промолчал. Ему что-то не понравилось? Обернувшись, Эл заметил искажённое внезапной болью лицо. Руки Сэма напряглись, жилы вздулись, а он сам был готов расплакаться.  
— Сэм, иди приляг. Кажется, тебе хреново.  
Но Сэм будто не слышал. Тогда Эл мягко развернул его за плечи и заставил идти в свою комнату.  
— Я принесу тебе еду.   
У Эла разрывалось сердце. Видимо, что-то отразилось и на его лице, потому что в этот момент появилась Бет в банном халате и озабоченно спросила:  
— Альберт, у тебя всё в порядке?  
— Всё сложно, — вздохнул Эл, — кажется, Сэм в полнейшей заднице.  
— Может, Сэма стоило лечить специалистам?  
— Сэм не болен, он просто страдает. Ему нужно немного поддержки и внимания. Неужели ты думаешь, что врач поможет адаптироваться в окружающем мире?  
— Психотерапевт вполне может справиться с поставленной задачей, — возразила Бет. — Почему этим должен заниматься ты?  
— Я его друг, учитель, помощник и человек, на которого можно положиться.   
— Я вижу, что разговор будет бесполезным, — слегка резковато ответила Бет.  
— Бет, брось! Почему ты так волнуешься? Через пару месяцев Сэм придёт в себя, и мы будем жить как прежде. Что может измениться за каких-то пару месяцев?  
— Не знаю, — поморщилась Бет, — мне кажется, ты и так изменился. За какую-то неделю.  
Эл заглянул ей в глаза.  
— Всё будет в порядке. Я обещаю.  
И поцеловал её. Бет прижалась к мужу, и именно в этот момент Сэм выглянул из комнаты.  
— Только не это! — простонала Бет, закрывая распахнувшийся халат. — Я теперь не хозяйка в доме и не могу гулять, где хочу и в каком виде.  
— Теперь только в спальне! — улыбнулся Эл.  
Ему пришлось выбирать — последовать за Бет или накормить Сэма. Последний выглядел уже лучше, но надолго ли? Но Элу было не привыкать за перепадами настроения. Он вспомнил свое детство, когда приходилось опекать свою младшую сестру Труди, сложную девочку со сложным диагнозом. Но сейчас это был Сэм. Его Сэм, которого он учил и помогал во всех начинаниях. Это Сэм, который был ярким, смешливым и интересным молодым человеком. Сэм с блестящими глазами и лучистой улыбкой. Сэм, который нуждался не трлько в лекарствах и больничной койке, а в общении, режиме и моральной поддержке.  
Азарта Сэму не хватило, чтобы с аппетитом поесть. Он ел с абсолютно равнодушным выражением лица. Вино давать Сэму было нежелательно, и он запил еду апельсиновым соком. Бет прекратила дуться и спокойно сидела рядом. Кстати, она-то выпила три бокала кьянти, и только недоуменный взгляд Эла остановил ее от желания осушить бутылку вина полностью.  
Никому говорить не хотелось. Молчание было тягостным, потому что Бет готова была выплеснуть выдуманные обиды, Сэм вообще мало что говорил, а Эл боялся нарушить то хрупкое перемирие, которое только-только зарождалось в семье.   
Вольно или невольно Бет постоянно поддевала дружбу своего мужа с гением, и считала, что Эл достоин большего в тандеме Сэм-Эл, но тот нисколько не раздражался второй скрипкой и вполне удовольствовался своей участью. Он знал, что Сэм ценит его помощь и благодарен ему. И это было самым главным.  
После ужина Бет вызвалась мыть посуду, а Эл потащил Сэма на прогулку. Воздух был теплым и мягким. Ветер дуть перестал, и прогулка вышла чудесной. Сэм раскраснелся и, кажется, был доволен жизнью и всем вокруг. Эл счастливо вздохнул. Первый день прошёл неплохо, и, возможно, за пару месяцев Сэм пойдёт на поправку.   
Потемнело внезапно. Вот солнце дарило тепло, затем раскрасило небо яркими красками, и пока друзья дошли до дома, закат превращался в звездный туман.   
— Красиво, — внезапно сказал Сэм.  
Его лицо вдруг стало одухотворённым и ясным. Тревога исчезла, и Сэм впервые за время своего возвращения казался спокойным. Именно такой взгляд был у Сэма, когда он читал книгу звёзд. Поэт и романтик. Он тихонько коснулся плеча Эла, и они подошли к дому.   
— Ты молодец, Сэм, — сказал Эл.  
Лицо Сэма застыло. Расшифровать его выражение Эл смог, когда проследил за взглядом Сэма. Сэм опасался присутствия Бет. Может, он боялся, что она выгонит его, или Бет напоминала о неприятных событиях? Сэм, где же ты был, и что с тобой случилось?  
— Прими душ, Сэм, будешь крепче спать, — шутливо подтолкнул Эл друга.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Сэм.  
— Ха, Сэм, ты говоришь на два слова больше! — усмехнулся Эл и отправился к Бет. Он непозволительно мало времени уделил ей сегодня.  
Эл проснулся будто от толчка. Кажется, он проспал полночи, но часы показывали лишь 0.15. Прошло только полчаса, как он заснул. Бет крепко спала рядышком. Она была слишком утомлена прошедшим днём, да и вино дало о себе знать.  
Эл решил проверить, как там Сэм. Он вдруг вспомнил, что его подопечному нужно дать снотворное. Но в спальне его не было, зато из ванной раздавался шум льющейся воды. Какое-то время он ждал, но вода продолжала литься, не меняя своего напора.   
— Сэм, ты в порядке? — постучал и прокричал Эл.  
Из ванной не доносилось ни звука. Эл вломился и увидел скрючившегося друга. Того колотило от обжигающего холодного душа.  
— Сэм, ты с ума сошел?  
Тот держал себя за плечи и дышал, как загнанная лошадь. Он был чуть ли не в обмороке, и лишь крепко сжатые руки на бортиках ванны не давали ему упасть.  
— Сэм, очнись!  
Сэм скорчился от холода, но не говорил. Такое впечатление, что он пытался пробудить в себе какие-то чувства, но добился только дрожи во всем теле. Эмоции в нем перегорели давно. Радость, ненависть, злость были ему недоступны. Он забыл самого себя, и без посторонней помощи не мог восстановить былой бодрый дух.  
Поток холодной воды сменился на теплый, а сам Сэм лёг в ванной, не желая вставать. Он был слишком обессиленный. Эл прикрутил кран, чтоб лилась в меру горячая вода. Он не заметил, как пижамные штаны намокли.  
— Сэм, вставай! Не нужно долго находиться под водой. Простудишься... — напутствовал Эл.  
Но Сэм будто не слышал. Эл встал в ванную и попытался приподнять его. Сэм вцепился старшему другу за плечи и обнял. Казалось, Сэм забыл, что боится прикосновений. Вода из душа не иссякала. Время будто остановилось. Они были довольно уставшие и совершенно продрогшие, когда у Сэма прекратился приступ молчаливого отчаяния.   
Пришлось одеться в теплые свитера и брюки, чтобы согреться мартовской ночью в пустыне. Сэм казался замёрзшей статуей изнутри и снаружи, а малейшие движения души были ему недоступны.   
Они выпили теплый чай с мятой, а Эл рядом с чашкой положил две таблетки снотворного. Сэм уставился на них.  
— Я не позволю бродить по дому. Ты должен спать ночью, и пока твое самочувствие не придёт в норму, ты будешь пить все таблетки, какие назначил тебе доктор Шепард. Будь разумен, Сэм. Это только для твоего блага.  
Сэму ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть. Спать они разошлись, улыбаясь друг другу.   
"Один день мы отвоевали", — подумал Эл.  
Впереди было ещё много сражений.


End file.
